


Given Time

by Lady_DRose_SD



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/M, S02 E13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_DRose_SD/pseuds/Lady_DRose_SD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I hoped the timeline erasing had gone, I’m a sucker for communication</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for my sister (Syd15 on tumblr) after MANY days of pestering via tumblr posts :/
> 
> Anyway, this is the first thing I write in years and it's small, but I like it.
> 
> I also want to thank  Wingsofnight  for going over it and correcting my grammar/spelling, you're a beautiful person!

Cassie was still sleeping, but if the last year had told Cole something it was that Cassie’s post-sex naps weren’t all that deep, and a few well placed touches would wake her up ready for another round.

But tonight’s touches weren’t about sex. His hands on her belly were just tracing the skin that, given time, would rise to give room to their child. However, once again, ironic as always, time wasn’t on their side. Cassie’s belly will not rise for this child, her breast won’t fill to feed their baby. 

He never thought he would cry again, but he couldn’t help the tears running down his face. A baby had never been part of his plan. Before Jones, he wouldn’t have done that to a kid, his world wasn’t one on the rise and he had come to accept it and after Jones… Well, after Jones, all he ever hoped for was a nice clean slate, disappearing from everyone’s life, even Ramse’s.

But he had never wanted one because he had never had this moment, this year with Cassie, this chance at a normal life with the woman he loved. 

Never wanting one didn’t prepare him for how much he wanted this one.

Cole pressed his face against her belly, holding her tight for what could be the last time. Cassie’s soft skin reddened as his stubble burnt her soft skin where their baby was taking form, and his tears piled up. 

He knew Cassie was awake now, her fingers tracing shapes on his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. Just like any other day. A sign of comfort for all that they’ve lost, given away for the cause. Her fingers were now his home, but yesterday and the one before and the one before that one won’t be. Time was never on their side.

“It’s time”, whispered Cassie as she lifted Cole’s head and pulled him closer. A last kiss before the red tea. When they broke apart, his eyes searched hers, and God, he couldn’t believe the strength in them. 

“You’re the bravest woman… person, I’ve ever met, Cassie.” She smiled and held Cole’s hand as he got up from the bed. Getting dressed was a silent business, but what do you say to the love of your life just before you embark yourself on a tea quest to erase the last two years of your life?

No, they had talk about it, said their peace, now the only thing left to do was to go through with it.

“I told you I didn’t want to be afraid anymore, Cole, but I was. That year, I was scared and I pushed you away and I’m sorry. But you let me, Cole, you let me.” A tear was hanging at the top of her cheek but just before it could make its way down she wiped it away with a determined hand. “Don’t let me do it again, okay? She wants to be with you, _I_ wanted to be with you, so just… don’t let me push you away again, please. Please, Cole.”

He could walk back to their bed, hide under their sheets and forget about the world dying around them, but that’s not them.

He could walk back and kiss her one last time, but he needs to believe that there won’t be a last between them, just a next.

A next kiss, a next home, a next baby.


End file.
